The Avenger
by Tik
Summary: One-shot. A slightly different look on Jonouchi Katsuya. If I get enough reviews, I may try to write the rest. R&R!


Hello, all! This is a one-shot plotbunny I came up with. If I get enough positive reviews, I may attempt to actually write the rest of it, so please read and review! Besides that, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joey-centric fics are the best. Bash Anzu.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"He's . . . gone."  
  
Honda and Anzu turned to stare at Yugi. "What?"  
  
"Gone." He held up the morning paper. "Jailbreak . . . inmate escaped . . . unknown purpose and destination . . . sixteen years old . . . nothing released to press . . ." The small boy just stared at the paper, as if unable to comprehend what was written on the front.  
  
Honda took the paper carefully from Yugi. As he read it, he shook his head. "Just like him. Gone without a trace . . . I'll bet he planned the whole thing out. They never knew what hit them. At least he didn't kill anyone this time."  
  
He handed the newspaper off to Anzu, who sat down heavily. "I can't believe it. What possible reason could he have to run? He seemed so relived, his nightmare was over . . ."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes. "I don't know, Anzu. I just hope he gets a message to Serenity somehow, or she'll go crazy with worry."  
  
"Yeah, you know how close those two are." Anzu winked at Honda.  
  
The brunette growled slightly. "I'll tell you if Serenity gets anything. The only thing is, she's leaving in a couple days to visit her mom."  
  
Yugi frowned. "I don't think he'd risk that. That house is the first place the police will search for him." He sighed and stared off into the distance. "I just hope you know what you're doing, my friend . . ."  
  
Anzu sat down next to him and placed her hand on his. "Don't worry, Yugi, I'm sure he does. Besides, knowing him, he probably figured out the shift rotations in the French Embassy before he left. He's not going to get caught."  
  
The small boy smiled a little. "He is a lot smarter than we ever gave him credit for, huh?"  
  
Honda chuckled. "You guys wouldn't have thought so if you'd seen what I've seen. All that stuff was a huge act. He was pretty good at it, too."  
  
"Good enough to almost get away with murder."  
  
That silenced the group for a moment. "Well, it could have been considered self-defense."  
  
"He didn't have proof," Honda said simply. "And the man was too drunk to be considered a life-threatening situation."  
  
Yugi shuddered. "I wish he'd said something earlier, you know? Instead of hiding it away like that." He looked up at the stars. He'd never forget that day, when the cops had walked casually into the school and told the seemingly happy-go-lucky teen that he was under arrest for murder. Everyone had expected a violent outburst, an exclamation of innocence.  
  
But all he'd done was stand up and smile at them all, in an eerily calm way, and say softly, "Guess my number's up." Walking to the front of the room, he said over his shoulder, "Bye, guys. Have fun." The last thing they'd heard was him asking the officer how they'd figured out it was him.  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the other's reactions.  
  
Mai: "No, I can't believe he would do that!"  
  
Otogi: "Wow. I didn't think he'd have the guts to do it. Guess I was wrong."  
  
Kaiba: "Huh. Figures, the idiot would get into things he couldn't handle."  
  
Mokuba: "What? But . . . but that's impossible!"  
  
And Serenity . . . she has simply broken down and started to cry.  
  
The ghost of a smile flickered over Yugi's face. "Wherever you are, I hope you're happy, Jonouchi."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The figure stood, bathed in the moonlight on the top of the hill. He was lucky that he was surrounded by trees, because the full moon would have made it nearly impossible to hide. But this place was secluded and silent. No one would follow him here.  
  
His hands rested lightly in the pockets of his faded blue jeans; a green jacket ruffled in the wind. It was cold, but he didn't care. Cold, heat, pain, they were all the same to him, all drowning in the black sea that churned within him. He'd have to get rid of the jacket, though. It was all too obvious.  
  
On the other hand, why not keep it? Create a name for himself. After all, he had a plan, and most plans of that type involved some kind of uniform or something, right? He chuckled. The Green-Blue-and-White Avenger. It sounded like something out of a B-movie.  
  
Well, in a way it was exactly what he was going to do. After all, he had the moves, the skills, the motive. Not like he was going to get a cave and an outfit or something. He couldn't stay in one place, that was for sure.  
  
Unlike all of the B-movie actors, he wasn't going to be talking with the police.  
  
He smiled to himself, reveling in the feeling of freedom. He deserved it, he thought. Eight months in the slammer, you have a lot to be thankful for if you're standing in such a beautiful place under the full moon. Almost romantic. Now all he needed was the hot newscaster chick, and he was all set to go.  
  
He closed his eyes, enjoying the moonlight for a few moments more before turning back into the woods. He'd lingered here long enough. A bitter, sarcastic thought appeared in his head.  
  
Lights. Camera. Action.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
